In traditional telephone systems, the mapping between telephone numbers and the phones that ring in response to a call is generally fixed. All calls are delivered to the same destination, regardless of factors such as when the call is made, or the recipient's current status. More sophisticated systems may permit users to have their calls forwarded to another phone, but users often neglect such call forwarding features because they are too cumbersome to use. Accordingly, there remains a need for easy-to-use systems to allow users to receive incoming calls at different locations.